Living with Vegita: Bulma's Story
by Kisaki Shizuesa
Summary: Look into the mind of Bulma.... and the many unknown things that go on in there....Could be scarry, probably is... but then again... maybe not....
1. Default Chapter

Living with Vegita: Bulma's Story  
  
~warnings~ ok since the writer of this story didn't rate this... I'm gonna rate this part of this  
PG but just for safety procausions I'm gonna rate the whole story PG just cause I know how  
nutzo this author can get.  
  
~Typest's disclaimer~ Even though this is under my name this isn't really by me. It's by  
one of my best friends in the world. So if you have any suggestions just review and I'll tell  
her. Also, (for those of you who saw that episode that this was written after) Thanks to  
Vegita's last GIVING action, he was granted the gift to keep his body.  
  
  
*The time is, like, a little before Majin Buu befriends Mr. Satan. Bulma is at home cooking  
lunch when she hears the door open*  
  
Trunks and Goten run in with Piccolo following.  
"Mommy, Mommy," cried Trunks and Goten. (N/A Yah I know Goten isn't Bulma's so...  
BUT This is my story.)  
"What did Vegita do now, dear?" Bulma asked.  
"He said that he loves you and I need to take care of you and he was proud of me. Then  
he went Ya!" Trunks made a choping motion towards his own neck with his hand.  
"Yeah he hit me too! PUNISH HIM! PUNISH HIM!..." Trunks joins in. "PUNISH HIM!  
PUNISH HIM!"  
"Than, what's Piccolo doing here?"  
"Oh, when we got hit Piccolo was supposed to bring us here" Trunks and Goten said  
before Piccolo got the chance to speak. (N/A big suprise...)  
"VEGITA!?!?!?!?" Vegita suddenly pops up after Bulma screamed his name.  
"Yes Bulma," pleaded Vegita with innocent eyes.  
Bulma walked over to him. "Oh... It's so hard to stay mad at you." Bulma finally said.  
  
  
(To copy one of my favorite authors... Insert lemony scene here ^.^)  
  
(During Lemony scene) "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww... I hope we never do that... not to  
each other of course... but... Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww." reacted Goten. Goten slowly backed  
up towards the door. "Uhhh... By Trunks, see you tomarrow." Goten said quickly and almost  
ran out the door.  
"W-wait for me!" followed Trunks.  
  
~Author's comments~ Yeah O know... really short and not from Bulma's point of veiw but  
I'll try to make sure it is in the next chapter. Just for a little preview... In the next chapter  
Vegita blows up part of the house... aaaannnddd you'll just have to wait and see about the  
rest. Thanx for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2~ What?!?! Moving out?

Living with Vegita: Bulma's story  
  
~~Warning~~ Ok, last chapter had no bad language whatsoever...But this chapter might and I'm being kind enough to put stars over letters. There might be a lemony scene or two...  
  
~~I do not own DBZ/GT, or any of it's characters... don't I wish...~~  
  
~~Explanation~~ anything with these around it is thoughts. I'll say who was thinking it after or before the thought. Most of them will be Bulma but there might be a Piccolo or two..  
  
  
A rumbling noise is heard faintly in the background.   
"Will you make me something to eat??" asked Vegita.  
"Make it yourself!!!" Bulma yelled back   
"Bulma, Vegita, I'm gonna go find Goten and take him home." Piccolo said quickly before hurrying out the door. Once outside Piccolo thought I recognize an argument when I see one... or rather hear one.  
(Back inside)   
"Cook me some food now woman!! Quit dozing off and cook!" Yelled an extremely agrevated Vegita.  
"You'e on punishment so go find your own food! And don't you dare ask for money!!"  
"Arrrrrr little B**ch ~~~~~~~" Mumbles Vegita.  
"What was that?"   
"I Said make me some food B**ch!!" With those words Vegita blew up the toilet.  
  
~~Ok the author thinks toilets are kinda kool and blowing up one is kinda tragic.~~  
  
I can't believe he blew up the toilet! Along with my secret stash of Tampons! And I, like need those!! What an i gonna do? That's it Vegita must be drunk. He's always angry like a drunk person! That would explain everything! No wait... it doesn't... oh well...  
"Vegita I understand everything now. Where have you been keeping it from me? I'm calling the rehab center place. That's where you'll be getting your frickin' dinner for a while. I hope you're happy!"  
"Honey..." cried Vegita with puppy eyes.  
Suddenly Trunks came running in yelling, "POTTY, POTTY!!"  
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom!"  
"What son?"  
"There is no toilet. How am I supposed to go piss? Oh! I have to go bad!!"  
"Don't ask me son. Ask your father. He's the one who blew up the potty." Loud exploding sound in the background. thinks dreamily I wish I was with him right now. Oh life's so complicated. Luckily I hid divorce papers somewhere just ion case. Well time to go chew out Vegita.  
"Trunks, go pack your stuff now! Vegita, Keep your *ss right where it is."  
Slowly Bulma walks up to Vegita .  
"Bulma, why is Trunks packing? What in the h*ll did I miss??"  
"Vegita, Trunks and I am going to live with my parents for a while."  
"Where am I going?"  
"You're going to stay right here. While we are gone, you will fix... well ... buy a new toilet. Then you must fix whatever else you blew up. You only get two weeks. Understand?"  
"Yes"  
"Good. Well I must go pack my things. Adios, Remember, only two weeks."  
  
  
~~Well... That's the end of chapter 2 It's a little longer than chapter 1. Okay the next chapter you'll find out what Bulma packs. It'll be short. I can tell. Well...um...this time it was from Bulma's point of view. So I better get started on the next chapter. Please review! ^_^ ~~  
  
Kizaki 


End file.
